Dragon's Dogma Chat
A place where Arisen come together to weave tales of unimaginable victories and to geek out about statistics. Usage Nothing much is required to use chat. It can be helpful when looking for tag friends, and for kindly asking for an item or two. The community is friendly, helpful, and very informative. Some wiki information is formulated, and tested here. It can be found Rules Drama #Bashing a group/person based on what they like is not tolerated, nor is speaking ill of a group/person with the intentions to start a fight. #Keep RP conservative and consensual. If you are asked to stop an RP in the main chatroom, then you are expected to stop. #Do not bring in drama from another wiki or wiki chatroom. #We do not tolerate users harassing other(s) in main chat or in private. #Please do not speak of suicide in the main chat as it just stirs up drama. If you need help, ask users if you can talk in private messages in the chat room... and know that there are several resources dedicated to helping you. #Racism, Homophobic slurs, Sexism, and Flame baiting will be dealt with on a case by case basis and is left up to the moderator or administrators discretion. Spamming #We do not allow any: Binary, Zalgo text, or ASCII Art. #Do not post large blocks of text repetitively. #Do not post links repetitively. #Do not over use emoticons. #Please limit speaking in all caps. #Please do not type in alternating caps. #Users must be able to comprehend your message with minimal effort. Miscellaneous #Users should remember this board is aimed at a general audience. Posting pornographic or generally offensive text, images, links, etc. will not be tolerated and will lead to a warning. #You alone are responsible for what is said under your account name. #If an admin or mod asks you to stop, you need to stop. #Please do not minimod. #Please avoid spoilers if you are not sure if someone has finished the game. #Though it is not a rule, it would be greatly appreciated that you have a profile picture if you plan on entering the chat. Other Info #First is a warning. #Second is a kick followed by a warning. #Third is a kick followed by a warning. #Fourth is a ban from chat. Notes *Chat can malfunction. It will appear normal, but it will not give you the ability to type, and it may display no other users online. This malfunction is wiki-wide, meaning if effects all wiki pages. To fix the malfunction, it seems that you simply have to wait. The cause is unknown. *The chat can also malfunction in a different way. The user loses connection with the chat server without receiving the warning that they have been disconnected... making it appear as if no one has said anything, when in reality people are still talking. One will still be able to type, but when they go to press enter, their text never appears in the chat. To fix this malfunction, it is likely best to refresh the page. Category:Chat